Existing break-away systems for rearview mirrors are usually of one of two types:
1. Those based on the double hinge principle, centred by a large tension spring attached to the door mounting feature at one end and to the mirror housing at the other. These constructions will generally self-centre whether they are deflected in the forward or rearward directions.
2. Those with a central pivot system having one or more detents. The detent means is usually provided by a raised feature on one element and a cavity in the mating element. The mating surfaces are generally in a plane normal to the pivot axis.
Generally speaking, it would be desirable to provide a construction which does away with the conspicuous and unsightly tension spring mentioned under the first of the above two types, while still allowing the construction to self-centre after it is deflected away from its normal operating position.